


3157F по Ellesmere Road

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Возвращайся на Бейкер-стрит, она... захламлена без всех твоих вещей.





	3157F по Ellesmere Road

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3157F Ellesmere Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716644) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 

Квартира не маленькая и не тёмная. Она расположена на верхнем этаже четырёхэтажного здания по Доллис-Хилл и на самом деле довольно просторна. Здание старое; нет никакого доступа к террасе на крыше, а из-за плохого состояния − к небольшому балкону, выход на который находится в гостиной. Дом выглядит несколько грубовато; кирпич, из которого он сложен, не совсем согласуется с современным трендом «не оштукатуренный кирпич и балки», потому что, кто бы ни владел зданием, он не может себе позволить его отремонтировать и утеплить.

Но всё это не важно, потому что в квартире есть камин, рядом с которым он может поставить кресло или два, и ему не нужно носить толстые шерстяные свитера. Однако эта квартира не становится домом, и сколько бы усилий Джон не прикладывал к созданию уютного и пригодного к жизни пространства, она так и остаётся похожей на огромную и пустую пещеру.

А ещё он чувствует себя как в маленьком и тесном шкафу. И то, и другое одновременно.

Квартира ему подходит; это не дом, но это − что-то. Это − место, где он жил в течение последних двух лет. Это − место, где он жил в течение последних восемнадцати месяцев, в то время как Шерлок оставался мёртвым. Это − место, где он жил в течение последних шести месяцев, и куда заявился, снова ворвавшись в его жизнь, Шерлок.

Появившись на пороге его квартиры, и встреченный потрясением и гневом Джона, выражаемыми короткими словами, он встал напротив трещины на штукатурке и между скрипучими половицами. Что-то вроде вируса, что-то вроде бальзама.

− Я сказал, что мне нужно пространство, − говорит Джон однажды вечером, спустя месяц после того, как Шерлок вернулся. Шерлок сидит на подоконнике в его квартире − тот довольно большой, побелённый и широкий − и курит. − И... Ой! Не кури! − Джон торопливо пересекает комнату и вырывает сигарету из пальцев Шерлока. Открыв окно, он выбрасывает её одним быстрым движением.

Шерлок откидывается и опирается на ладони. − Это помогает мне думать, − объясняет Шерлок, глядя в окно.

− Мне нет дела до того, что ты говорил раньше, − произносит Джон, направляясь на кухню и держась спиной к Шерлоку всё это время. Это не то же самое, даже при том, что на секунду или две он чувствует то, что пережил тысячу раз. − Ты сейчас уйдёшь.

− Мне уйти? − переспрашивает тот раздражительно, но его голос, не слушаясь, дрожит.

Когда Джон поворачивается, в пристальном взгляде Шерлока нет никакого вопроса. Пожав плечами, Шерлок спрыгивает с подоконника и направляется в сторону Джона, и неважно, что он потом разворачивается и направляется к двери.

Джон мечется по квартире, проверяя все окна и чёрный ход, ведущий к мусорному контейнеру, и удостоверяясь, что пожарная лестница исправна. Он не видит силуэта Шерлока, затерявшегося в тени кирпичных зданий.

Он не сделает этого, он не будет.

***

Один месяц и один день спустя Джон напоминает Шерлоку, что ничего ещё не решено. − Ты не можешь просто взять и вернуться в свою или в мою жизнь. Это занимает время, даже ты должен это понимать.

Шерлок играет с пачкой сигарет, и Джону приходится изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не протянуть руку и не отобрать их. Это − принуждение. Шерлок похудел − но не настолько, чтобы это заметил кто-то ещё − и скулы стали ещё резче выделяться на его лице. А под глазами появились мешки.

Джон хочет заказать китайское рагу и заставить Шерлока наблюдать, как он его ест, заставить того питаться, потому что чувствует себя мстительным; он позволяет себе напомнить о скрытой вине.

Шерлок скрывает тайны, каждый дюйм его тела говорит об этом. Шерлок ещё не рассказал всю историю, и Джон всё ещё не уверен, что хочет её услышать.

Шерлок пожимает плечами под своим пальто. На улице тепло, и в нём нет никакой необходимости. Шерлок прячется в нём от Джона, делая всё возможное, чтобы отвести взгляд. − Я понимаю, − произносит Шерлок и делает следующий шаг так небрежно, как только может. − Мне просто это не нравится.

− Чертовски жаль, − замечает Джон слишком громко, обхватывая стаканчик с кофе покрепче и борясь с желанием бросить его на землю. Вместо этого, сделав большой глоток, он обращается к небу: − Спасибо за... − и поднимает стаканчик в направлении Шерлока.

Он уходит из парка Глэдстоун, ни разу не обернувшись.

***

Шерлок продолжает приходить в гости без приглашения. Более того, он пробирается в квартиру Джона, в то время как тот дома. Джон, не понимает, как тот попадает на крышу (Он не может представить, что тот перепрыгивает на неё с одного из соседних зданий. Его сердце останавливается, а дыхание перехватывает, когда он думает об этом... сходстве.)

− Ты приходишь через крышу? Она находится в плачевном состоянии, ты должен об этом знать, − говорит Джон как-то в три часа утра, после особенно длинной смены в хирургии, услышав, как скрипит окно. Он чистит зубы, и у него зубная паста вокруг рта, но даже это не может скрыть его очевидного разочарования.

Не слышно никаких звуков, пока Джон ополаскивает рот и смотрит на себя в зеркало перед тем, как выключить в ванной свет. − Какое бы ты окно ни открыл, закрой его, пожалуйста, сегодня ночью довольно холодно. − Он проходит через гостиную и уходит в спальню.

Между гостиной и спальней стена тонкая, поэтому когда Шерлок устраивается в кресле, Джон может услышать скрип кожи. Злость и привязанность борются в нём до тех пор, пока он наконец не засыпает.

***

Они причинили друг другу бесконечное количество боли, и Джон выплёскивает свою довольно очевидно в виде аффекта, агрессии и ажитации*. Аффект − это самое простое; он задерживается в морщинках вокруг глаз и хмурых линиях рта; Джон выплёскивает его, зная, как это сделать для достижения максимального эффекта. А агрессия толкает Шерлока в грудь, когда он пытается подойти к Джону, заваривающему на кухне чай. Она несёт в себе целый сонм слов на букву «а», о которых он не в состоянии сейчас думать из-за пристального взгляда Шерлока, стоящего в дверях его спальни.

Это уже слишком. Дыхание перехватывает, и Джон забывает, как дышать. Шерлок делал так десятки раз в прошлом, но сейчас он стоит у открытого окна, по его лицу стекают капли дождя, а глаза блестят. Солнце светит Шерлоку прямо в глаза, серые глаза кажутся золотыми и неземными, и зубы Джона ноют от желания прикусить его нижнюю губу.

Джон ничего не делает и ничего не говорит, позволяя себе в этот момент наблюдать за Шерлоком, наблюдающим за ним. Воображаемый мяч на его стороне поля, и так будет до тех пор, пока он не сообщит Шерлоку решение. И он может откладывать это так долго, как сможет.

Шерлок одет в измятые брюки и неправильно застёгнутую рубашку, и вообще весь его вид не совсем опрятен; то, как выглядит Шерлок, чуть не заставляет Джона усмехнуться, но потом он вспоминает, почему тот здесь и через что прошёл. Мысленно подсчитывая страны, упомянутые Шерлоком, Джон пытается представить, сколько же печатей должно быть в его паспорте.

Или нет, лучше не стоит. Он не вдавался в подробности, чтобы выяснить, было ли хоть что-нибудь из этого хотя бы отдалённо законно. На самом деле, не имеет значения, законно ли это было или нет. Что имеет значение и что всё ещё жалит, ранит и снимает с него кожу − восемнадцать месяцев.

Спрятав руки под подушкой, Джон сжимает руки в кулаки.

− Что я тебе говорил по поводу спальни? − он гордится тем, что его голос не дрожит.

Мысли Джона плывут; его буквально разрывает от эмоций. Если честно, он чувствует себя так, будто сходит с ума, и ему приходится глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы очнуться. Ему хочется одновременно протянуть Шерлоку руку и полностью от него отгородиться.

Для Джона во всех этих чувствах − противоречивых чувствах − есть смысл, и он прекрасно понимает, что для Шерлока, вероятно, это не так. Но он не знает, как _рассказать_ ему о них; это эгоистично, но он хочет, чтобы Шерлок каким-то образом сам о них догадался.

Но этого, конечно, не произойдёт. В настоящий момент они оба сломлены, и единственный бальзам для них − время. Джон знает, что время мало что решит и прояснит, но ему потребуются дни и месяцы, чтобы понять, кого он оплакивал всё это время.

Друг или нечто большее? Лжёт или говорит абсолютную правду? Кто-то, с кем он может жить, кто-то, без кого он не сможет жить, кто-то, кто заставляет его жить? Восемнадцать месяцев должно было хватить, но Джону нужно больше, и он не чувствует из-за этого абсолютно никакой вины.

Шерлок спрашивает о времени в минутах и часах, и когда Джон не может его сказать, он фыркает и уходит на пожарную лестницу, чтобы курить и дуться.

***

Шерлок снова стоит на пороге спальни, и Джон чувствует потребность прочитать с трибуны лекцию о границах, которая принесёт больше вреда, чем пользы. Стоящий в лунном свете Шерлок в футболке выглядит эфирным созданием; Джон понимает, что _Шерлок_ об этом знает, поэтому просто откидывается на подушки и смотрит.

Он смотрит, не желая разгадывать шарады.

Но Шерлок не улыбается и не делает шаг вперёд. Проведя рукой по волосам и качнувшись на пятках, он прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку. Джон не может отказать себе в том, чтобы заскользить взглядом по голым плечам, бицепсам и предплечьям, крепким, как никогда.

Босой Шерлок собирается спать на полу в гостиной Джона.

− Бывали дни, когда ты был мне нужен больше, чем что-либо в мире. Это правда. Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? Больше, чем работа, больше, чем пальцы в контейнере для овощей... ты был мне нужен больше, чем что-либо, − пытается объяснить Шерлок, и это звучит так искренне, непосредственно и обескураживающе, что Джон ничего не может с собой поделать.

− В прошедшем времени, − выдыхает он в подушку в два часа утра. − Если ты не уйдёшь, когда я проснусь, ты пожалеешь об этом. − Спустя какое-то время Джон засыпает беспокойным сном.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним, пока он не засыпает, а затем уходит, захлопнув за собой дверь. Её нельзя оставить открытой, не в этом районе. Любой может войти.

***

Спустя четыре с половиной месяца Шерлок заваривает чай.

Джон появляется из душа и, встав посреди гостиной, оглядывает небольшую кухню. Шерлок смотрит на него, а между его лежащих на столешнице рук стоят две кружки.

И Джон понимает, что загнан в угол. Вонзив ногти в полотенце на голове так, чтобы этого не увидел Шерлок, он умудряется выдержать его решительный взгляд. В первый раз после возвращения Шерлок его не отводит.

Не то, чтобы Шерлок действительно смотрит в глаза, просто, не моргая, удерживает этот момент между ними.

− Два сахара? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок кивает.

Кивнув в ответ, Джон его благодарит: − Спасибо**, − и тянется за кружкой, которую тот ему вручает.

Их пальцы так и не сталкиваются, несмотря на то, что Джону хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло. Он даже не попытался, просто не подумал об этом в этот раз. Ему хочется прикоснуться к Шерлоку хоть и мимолётно, но сознательно, любым способом, которым сможет.

Его гордость набирает мощь.

Кашлянув, Шерлок обходит барную стойку и чопорно устраивается перед плитой на более изодранном из двух стульев. − Лестрейд попросил меня − скорее нас обоих, тебя и меня − приехать... там у него какое-то загадочное хищение денег.

Джон смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами на Шерлока, задаваясь вопросом, является ли это тем шагом, который он может сделать прямо сейчас. И остроумный ответ слетает с его губ прежде, прежде чем он успевает придумать что-то получше. − Звучит чудесно, если не сказать больше.

***

Тихая ночь. Джон точно его не приглашал, но, с другой стороны, ничего и не возразил, когда Шерлок последовал за ним от Анджело. Он ничего не сказал, когда Шерлок последовал за ним в метро. Он ничего не сказал, когда сел в вагоне, а Шерлок, встав перед ним, окружил его своим пальто со всех сторон.

Он ничего не говорит, размышляя о том, не выпить ли ему стаканчик на ночь.

− Возвращайся на Бейкер-стрит, она... захламлена без всех твоих вещей, − говорит Шерлок, зажигая камин. На его носу − сажа; Джон ничего не говорит.

Джон разглаживает на коленях газету. − Ты, должно быть, более безумен, ну, чем я думал. − Он не отводит взгляда от спортивной страницы.

Наклонив голову, Шерлок зажигает спичку и держит её перед глазами. − Принимаешь желаемое за действительное.

− Точно, − подтверждает Джон.

***

Джон впервые приходит на Бейкер-стрит спустя пять месяцев и шесть дней после того, как Шерлок вернулся.

Как и ожидалось, почти всё там находится на своих местах, но, даже несмотря на это, он приходит в замешательство. Однако беспорядок, который раньше являлся художественным украшением квартиры, исчез; журналы Шерлока и безделушки убраны или выброшены. 221Б выглядит как холст, ожидающий того, чтобы быть наполненным красками. Но сама квартира − всё ещё та же.

Правая щека Джона дёргается, когда он замечает на камине отсутствие черепа. − Ты его убрал?

Пожав плечами, Шерлок перелистывает какие-то бумаги. − Не беспокойся, я навёл порядок не для того, чтобы ты его похвалил.

Джон не может не улыбнуться. − Я по этому поводу ничего и не говорил.

− Ну, − произносит Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть за бумагами свою улыбку.

Джон садится в своё кресло (оно − всё ещё _его_). Какое-то время они молчат. Улыбка всё ещё согревает губы Джона, а когда он поднимает голову, замечает, что Шерлок тоже улыбается. Они вместе смеются, а потом, проходя мимо сидящего в кресле Джона, Шерлок опускает руку на его плечо и сжимает.

Джон чувствует это прикосновение каждой клеточкой тела.

Он уходит примерно семь минут спустя.

***

Два дня спустя Шерлок звонит ему на работу, на стационарный телефон в его кабинете.

− У меня − дело!

− Я сейчас не могу, Шерлок, у меня ночная смена!

− Джон.

− Шерлок.

− ... Я не могу делать этого без тебя.

− Ты можешь.

− ...Я _не хочу_.

***

Ванная комната заполнена паром из-за включённого душа. Джон не предпринимает ничего для того, чтобы закончить мыться или выйти, а вместо этого снова берёт в руки кусок мыла. − Но двери были заперты изнутри! А все её драгоценности остались на своих местах! − громко делится своими выводами Шерлок, проведя кончиками пальцев по отслаивающейся краске на поверхности дверной рамы.

Он не войдёт в ванную, не посмеет.

− Ты забыл о границах, − лениво бурчит Джон; после душа он чувствует себя прекрасно. Он проводит руками по бицепсам и вниз по предплечьям. Услышав резкий глухой стук, он замирает, а потом проводит рукой по запотевшему стеклу кабинки душа.

Сбросив пальто на пол, Шерлок зарывается рукой в волосы и отводит их от глаз, и даже через стекло Джон может разобрать капельки пота вдоль линии его волос. Шерлок внимательно смотрит на лежащую на полу одежду.

− Прекрати так на меня смотреть, − грохочет Шерлок, глядя на него сквозь стекло.

И Джон, не задумываясь, произносит первое, что хочет сказать. Шерлок стоит там в чёрных брюках и чёрной футболке, и Джон говорит то, что хочет сказать. И это: − Нет.

Шерлок так глубоко вздыхает, что это становится заметно по движению пара в ванной, а потом с его губ слетает только восклицание: 

− О!..

Услышав это _«О»_, Джон про себя чертыхается _«Дерьмо... чёрт... твою мать»_ и отодвигает дверь дрожащими пальцами. − Иди сюда, сейчас, − и это − требование. Джон не уверен в том, а не поддался ли слабости, и ему это не нравится. Быстро заморгав, Шерлок делает шаг вперёд, на ходу скидывая ботинки. Потом на пол плавно падают носки, а когда он снимает футболку, Джон нервно сглатывает.

Сделанные на заказ брюки намокают, когда он присоединяется в душе к Джону, а волосы облепляют его лицо; всё это неважно, совсем неважно. Текущая по лицу вода попадает в глаза, и Джон выныривает из-под брызг только для того, чтобы втянуть под них Шерлока. Это смешно и совершенно нелепо. Споткнувшись, Джон цепляется пальцами за петли брюк Шерлока и тянет того на себя.

Шерлок хватает воздух ртом, но затем приспосабливается к тёплым брызгам. Они стоят вот так под душем некоторое время.

− Я не разочаровался в тебе, я.... − Джон наклоняет голову в сторону Шерлока, замерев на расстоянии пары сантиметров; между ними нет ничего, кроме правды. − Я просто любил тебя, не понимая этого, и это причиняло мне _боль_, понимаешь? − Вздохнув, Джон усмехается. − И люблю, но... не в прошедшем времени.

Отстранившись, Шерлок проводит большим пальцем по щеке Джона и замирает на уголке его рта. − Печальное последствие всего этого, − признаётся Шерлок, и Джон изгибает бровь.

− Печальное?

Вздохнув, Шерлок прикасается своим лбом ко лбу Джона. − Люди не выбирают, что чувствовать... а ты выбрал бы снова чувствовать эту бездонную боль?..

− Тысячу раз, − тихо, но уверено подтверждает Джон, и они оба перестают считать минуты и часы.

***

* − Ажитация − Волнение, возбуждённое состояние.  
** − В оригинале Джон использует не слово «Thank», а слово «Ta», которое переводится так же, но используется реже.


End file.
